The present invention relates to a stopping device with a switch or stopper switch formed of, in combination, a stopping member for stopping an object to be detected at a predetermined position through abutment with the object, and a switch or a control signal generating device for outputting a signal immediately before the object is stopped.
Heretofore, it has been generally carried out that an object to be detected, such as a table on which a work or an object to be measured is mounted, is stopped at a predetermined position by abutting against a stopping member, such as a positioning bolt.
In the above case, it is required to confirm that the object to be detected abuts against the stopping member, or to switch the movement of the object in a reverse direction.
Therefore, a switch for outputting such a control signal or a dog has been provided separately from the stopping member, which takes time and labor for attaching the same and requires an additional space therefor. Further, it has been troublesome to adjust an operating position of the switch.
In order to solve the above problems, the present inventor has invented stopping devices with a switch as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications (KOKAI) No. 7-237544 and No. 8-355529.
In the stopping devices as disclosed in the above applications, since a shaft sliding in a direction perpendicular to a stopping surface is required, a length of a slide shaft bearing and a length of a compressed coil spring for projecting the above slid shaft from a bolt body are added to the length of the shaft. Thus, the stopping device with the switch becomes long in the direction perpendicular to the stopping surface. Therefore, the stopping device is not suitable for a case where a short stopping device with a switch is required.
Further, in the stopping device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-355529, since plural slide shafts and slide shaft bearings have to be provided to a switching portion, these sliding portions may not operate properly.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a stopping device with a switch, wherein a length of the stopping device is shortened.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stopping device with a switch as stated above, wherein sliding portions are substantially eliminated so that the stopping device has no friction and troubles caused by the friction are reduced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stopping device with a switch as stated above, wherein a sufficient waterproofing property is obtained.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.